becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Lux Facies
Lux Facies (Latin for "Light Faces") is a script treatment for a webcomic by Darnell Deepwell and Mickey Random that provides back-story leading up to Jolen-Heli's return to his chapel and Mia Arrabo's arrival from Fez that starts the fourth (chronologically, the second) story in the series Raunch & Righteous. Shit You Need To Know The webcomic alternates between the back-stories of Jolen and Mia and how they both came to be in the Great City. ''Jolen's Duty In the year 610 A.D., Lumi-Visian Sage Jolen-Heli meets with a group of men in Constantinople known as the "People of the Book" and shows them plans for the Universal Library. They all come together and agree to wait for someone called "The Promised Key". After the meeting, Jolen is confronted by his former mistress, The Magistrate. She says that she will remain faithful to him as long as he doesn't seek another suitor. By 1439, Jolen-Heli has set up his Church in the great city. He recruits a Persian accountant named Darius and a Greek/Roman gladiator named Stefanos. Along with his Holy Court Officers, Jolen begins making preparations for the Universal Library and the coming of the Promised Key. Jolen is later brought before John VIII Palaiologos. The Emperor asks Jolen to join him and 700 others on a trip to Rome to secure protection against the Ottomans. In 1448, John VIII Palaiologos passes away without an heir to his throne. Jolen is then brought before Sultan Murad II. Seeing Jolen as a powerful leader, Murad asks Jolen what should become of Constantinople. Jolen wants the city to remain as it is for the sake of his Church and his faithful followers. The Sultan asks Jolen what he's willing to give in exchange for this. Jolen agrees to be a Janissary in Murad's army to keep the peace. Mia's Choice Meanwhile in Morocco, a birthday party is held for a 21-year-old Berber princess named Mia Arrabo. Her mother, Elizabeth, has been planning to marry Mia off since Mia turned 19. Mia is engaged to Zar Iberia, a wealthy nobleman who is about to inherit his father's fortune. During the party, Zar flirts with other women and even goes after Mia's younger sister, Mesha. Mia's father Nador notices that Mia isn't happy with Zar and formulates a way to get his first-born daughter away from Zar. Nador announces that he's sending Mia to the Great City to shop for her wedding. Elizabeth wants to go too, but Nador wants Elizabeth to learn to trust Mia, for she is an adult. But Elizabeth doesn't want Mia traveling alone, so Nador orders Mesha and his niece Ishtar to go with her. Nador writes a letter to his friend Nasir, a landlord in Constantinople, and reveals his plan to help Mia escape from the forced marriage. Nasir agrees to help and says that he has opened an inn for Muslim women only. In order for everything can be set in place, Mia is told by her father that she must wait a few months before she can leave for the Great City. A Janissary's Last Request Before leaving for Kosovo, Jolen tells his Congregation to continue his work. Darius and Stefanos are against Jolen fighting in the war, fearing the Crusaders will kill him in battle. Jolen reassures them that he has a powerful weapon and that the only way he dies is if The Most wills it. Darius reminds Jolen that, like John VIII Palaiologos, he will have no heir to succeed him if he dies. Jolen tells Darius not to worry about that and to focus on the printing press machine they need to make books for the Universal Library. Darius conforms that the machine is being built in German and that it will be shipped to the great city with the said typefaces installed (Hebrew, Greek and Latin) when it is finished. Jolen's four Holy Court Officers escort him from the Church where he boards a carriage with other Janissaries and leaves. Jolen arrives in the Kingdom of Hungary where he and his comrades are ambushed by Serbian soldiers. Unknown to his fellow Janissaries, some of the Crusaders are really Hæysux satyrs in human guise. When the Ottomans are unable to fight off the Serbs, Jolen uses the Blade of Anonymous to turn the tide of the battle. The Serbian soldiers flee for their lives while Jolen and his men continue to Murad's camp. A Mother's Benign Omen'' Back in the city of Fez, Mia is reminded by her mother Elizabeth that Mia is destined to marry a very powerful man. Mia says she doesn't believe in the words of soothsayers. Then Mia realizes that her mother is not trying to curse her. Elizabeth is actually telling the truth about events to come. Mia finally gives in to her fate and goes to meet with Zar only to stumble upon a wild bachelor party. Disgusted by his behavior, Mia leaves in tears. Back at the Arrabo Estate, Mia kneels and asks God to send her a decent man. She is later joined by her father Nador who says that everything is in place for her to go to Constantinople. Mia tells her father about Zar and the belly dancers. Nador comforts Mia with a hug and tells her a story about a girl who wanted to leave home so badly that she tricked her parents into sending her away on a hoilday. When Mia asks what happened to the girl, Nador tells her that the girl found what she was looking for, because the people around her were no longer there to interrupt her growth as a woman. Mia doesn't see the moral of the story, but Nador says she soon will and tells her to get ready for tomorrow. The next morning, Mia, Mesha and Ishtar board a stage coach. Nador bids Mia godspeed on her journey before the carriage pulls off. Category:Bishops of Bastard Presents The Raunch and the Righteous